Memento Mori : Papilio Effectum
by Mi-ne-SAN
Summary: "Time, is something no one can escape. You who wish to safeguard the future... Is given another chance to change the course... Of the future." "Ryoji?"
1. Chapter 1

**Memento Mori : Papilio Effectum**

**Chapt 1**

* * *

In an empty void full of darkness stood a girl, chained by fate to reside here forever. Her cheeks were adorned with dried tears that kept on flowing through her emotionless eyes. Her hands and feet were strained by unbreakable chains that stretched through who knows how long and her auburn hair that flew down her porcelain shoulders.

"Time, is something no one can escape."

It sounded familiar.

"You who wish to safeguard the future..."

It sounded like Ryoji's voice. Someone dear.

"Is given another chance..."

Her head lifted up. She couldn't believe what she heard. Her ears haven't heard anything in a long time, but they will never deceive her.

"To change the course... Of the future."

"Ryoji?"

She calls out. There is no answer.

"This is the last time..."

"Ryoji, where are you?"

"We'll see each other."

"My dearest."

The chains soon vanished and she fell down a bottomless pit.

* * *

"Iwatodai. Iwatodai."

"Huh?"

She woke up from her nap with a puzzled face. Before she could react, someone stood in front of her. He had navy blue hair and metallic eyes. He was slightly taller than her and they were wearing the same uniform.

"Nii-san?"

* * *

So, how'd it go? I'm sorry if there were some grammar errors. Please bear with me, since my first language isn't English.

Anyway, this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it.

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own persona or any of its affinities. It clearly belongs to their respected creators.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memento Mori : Papilio Effectum**

**Chapt 2**

* * *

"Come on, sleepy head. We're here already."

He was waving his hands in front of her face. She ignored his words and tackled him down.

"Nii-san! I missed you so much. I thought you were..."

She dug her face to his chest.

"H-hey. What do you think you're doing?"

People starter staring at the two siblings on the ground, hugging each other. He retracted and held her shoulders.

"Wake up, Minako! Come on. The door's gonna close if we stay here too long."

* * *

"Seriously, Minako. What happened back there? Were you still asleep or something?"

Both of them had stepped out of the train with their bags dangling on their shoulders.

"Haha... You could say that."

She scratched her head. Well of course she couldn't tell him about it. About the past that reversed itself. About him, still alive from the accident in Moonlight Bridge that was supposedly robbed her of her parents and him. About her, saving the world and became the seal. It will give out more conflict and confusion.

He was listening to his metallic headphones, the same color as his eyes. Minako looked at the clock and it was moments away before it strikes 12.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The moon had enlarged and turned yellow. The dark skies turned unusually green. The lights went off.

"Huh? What happened to my headphones?"

He was examining his headphones and then his music player, wondering if the batteries have died.

Minako tried to act fast. They need to go to the dorm, now. Before any shadows crawl up behind them.

"Hey, I think we should hurry to the dorm. I don't feel so good."

"Huh? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

He placed his forehead on hers, checking her temperature. Minako retracted and started blushing wildly, though he wasn't so affected. As if it was a normal sibling thing.

"W-what are you doing?"

"What?"

"L-let's just go, okay?"

* * *

Both of them trotted their way to the dorm.

Along the way, they saw coffins and pools of blood. It's as if the town has been deserted and they were the only ones there. The buildings looked run down and the street lights were off.

"Hey, what's wrong with this city?"

He asked, while both of them were walking in a fast pace.

"Just ignore it. We're almost at the dorm."

And just as she said, they were standing in front of the dorm in a flash. He opened the gigantinc door and exused both of them for entering.

The room was dark, the lights were out. The only source of light was the eerily yellow moonlight. She heard a familiar chuckle.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time."

A pale skinned child was standing at the counter, with his black hair and sapphire eyes that shone brightly, despite the fact that there is no light.

"If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract."

He held out a piece of paper. She had encountered this scene before, and she knows exactly what to do. Though strangely her sibling didn't notice anything. He was just standing there. The little boy chuckled.

"There's no need to be scared. It only binds you to take full responsibility for your actions."

She read the contract, once again. It said the exact same thing when she first read it.

"_I chooseth this fate of mine own free will._"

She signed it. Soon the paper vanished after that.

"Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away."

"And so it begins."

* * *

This chapter was kinda longer than my first one. I was really in the mood to write and I over did it. I've finished writing up until chapter 3. Excuse me and my grammar.

Well, enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own persona or any of its affinities. It clearly belongs to their respected creators.


	3. Chapter 3

**Memento Mori : Papilio Effectum**

**Chapt 3**

* * *

"Hey, Minako. Don't daze around like that."

"What?"

He waved his hands in front of her face.

"You didn't see him?"

She asked with confusion.

"See who?"

"Who's there?"

A voice came ringing from the other side of the room. She walked closer to them and her face was revealed by the yellow moonlight. Yukari. She gasped.

"How can you be... But it's-!"

"Don't tell me..."

She took out a gun from her holster and pointed it at them. Another figure appeared and ordered the brunette to put her gun down. The lights went on.

"The lights!"

Yukari gasped.

Seeing the two siblings stratled, the other female chuckled.

"I'd didn't think you'd arrive so late."

She flipped her gorgeous maroon hair down, that reached way up to her hips.

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

She pointed at the brunette, which startled her a bit.

"And this is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring. Just like the two of you."

Yukari turned her head towards Mitsuru. A gesture of surprise.

"Wait, are you saying that they're gonna stay here?"

"Is it even safe for them to be here?"

The bluenette was a bit startled by her words 'is it even safe here?' What does that mean?

Though as if this was a normal conversation, the older female chuckled.

"I guess we'll see."

"Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Minako Arisato and this is my twin brother, Minato Arisato."

Both of them bowed down together as a sign of respect.

"I guess you must be tired. Your things should already be here."

The brunette jumped and volunteered to be their chaperone.

"Oh, okay. Then follow me."

She led the siblings to their respected rooms. Ironically, both of their rooms are at the end of the hallway. Second floor for the boys and third floor for the girls.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Yukari paused before Minako entered her room.

"On your way here..."

She hesitated.

"Did something strange happen?"

"You know what I..."

"Oh. Nevermind. I know you've got other questions to ask, but let's save them for later 'kay?"

Minako nods.

"Okay then, g'night."

* * *

Sorry for my grammar errors.

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own persona or any of its affinities. It clearly belongs to their respected creators.


	4. Chapter 4

**Memento Mori : Papilio Effectum**

**Chapt 4**

* * *

The sun was shinning brightly and Minako had woken up a couple of hours ago and she had put on her uniform. Oh, how she missed using them with her red headphones in tow. There was a knock.

"Hello? Are you awake?"

It was Yukari.

"In a minute."

Minako opened the door.

"Morning! Did you sleep okay?"

She was more cheerful than before.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you and your brother to school. So, are you ready?"

She took her school bag from her desk.

"Okay, let's go. Your brother's already waiting downstairs."

* * *

The three of them went to school together. Yukari said that the only way to reach the school was through the train. She kept on bragging about how she feels as if she's gliding over the sea whenever she rides on them, since the train passes through, the sea.

"So, this is it. Welcome to Gekkoukan High. You're gonna love it here."

They went inside and the school looked huge. It's as if they were in a prestigious school full of rich people.

"So, got any questions?"

"No, that's okay. Thanks a lot for accompanying us today, Yukari-san."

Minato gave a light smile. Which surprised her in a way and her cheeks started feeling hot.

"Y-your welcome..."

"Anyway, about last night... Please don't tell anyone about it."

"Our lips are sealed."

Minako gave a reassuring wink. Which Yukari answered with a sigh of relief.

"Okay, then. See you back at the dorm."

And by that, the pink clad girl ran towards the bulletin board leaving the two siblings by themselves.

"Well, I guess we should head for the Faculty Office now. Let's go, Nii-san."

* * *

"Minako and Minato Arisato... Ah, I see you two are siblings, twins to be exact."

One of the teachers were flipping through their folders.

"11th grade... Correct?"

"Well, I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach composition. Welcome to Gekkoukan High."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to be here."

Ms. Toriumi was a bit startled by their different response.

"My, you two have such different personalities. Other students should learn from your cheerfulness and politeness."

She then began to flip through the pages a bit more, trying to read the files in a fast pace.

"Let's see here... In 1999, that was what? Ten years ago? Your parents..."

She let out a gasp after she read through the paper.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't have time to read beforehand."

"It's okay. We don't mind."

Minako spoke on behalf of both of them.

"Well, it appears that you are both in my class. Oh, we should hurry, the entrance ceremony is about to begin. Shall we?"

She led the siblings to the hall.

* * *

"S'up dude."

It appears that a baseball fan has called for the Arisato sibling's attention.

"Who're you?"

Minato was scanning through him, just like a metal detector, only he's trying to see if he's worthy of getting near him, and his sister.

"Me? I'm glad you asked. I'm Junpei Iori, nice to meet'cha."

Junpei.

Minako could remember him, one of her best friends. She remembered how he suffered, how he lost a loved one and how he tries to lighten up the mood by giving out lame jokes. Same ol' Junpei.

"Just wanted to let you guys know, it's kinda tough being the new kid around here. I transfered here when I was in 8th grade, so I know how you feel."

"Ugh, could you get any louder?"

Yukari came into the conversation.

"What? But I was just being friendly."

"Hey, I heard that the three of you walked to school together. Two cuties and one charming guy walking side by side... The whole school's talking about you."

Junpei gave one of his signature smirks.

"What? Already? Well, I'm used to it but they just got here, you know. Don't you feel bad spreading rumors like that?"

But before Junpei could even answer, Yukari's attention went to the siblings.

"Anyways, it's surprising that we ended up in the same classroom, huh?"

"It took me by surprise!"

Minako's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, I know right."

"It must be destiny."

Minato said it plainly. Without any internal meaning. He likes to say things bluntly.

"Ooh, nice lines, Romeo."

Junpei sizzled on his line, which has no specific meaning whatsoever.

Yukari gave an unamused laugh.

"Yeah right. Just keep on dreaming, Romeo."

Minato gave a confused look while Minako laughed so hard. Since he was so dense, when it came to his words and its meaning.

"Oh yeah. Did you guys told anyone about last night?"

Yukari looked straight into the siblings' eyes. Both of them nod in unison. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. But seriously, don't tell anyone about it."

Junpei was dumbfounded. With a slight blush that crept into his cheeks.

"L-last night...?"

He gulped. He looked at Minato then back to Yukari and vise jumped and started blushing wildly.

"W-what?! No! Don't even think about it! There was nothing between us. We just met each other the other day!"

"Well, whatever. Hey man, if you need anything just give your ol' pal Junpei a call and I'll come runnin'."

Junepi patted Minato's shoulder as a sign of brotherhood.

"Oh, and of course you too, lil' cutie."

Junpei tipped his cap at Minako. Which Minato glared at him as a respone for flirting with his sister. Junpei retracted.

"Whoaw, man. Chill, I was just joking about the 'cutie' thing 'kay."

Minato's shoulder relaxed a bit.

* * *

Yukari had invited the siblings to a tour of the city, but Junpei heard their conversation and practically jumped at the idea and he ended up tagging along. He said that Minato would attract more attention if he was caught walking with two girls, so a male friend wouldn't hurt.

"Hey, dude. Wanna check out the arcade? They have some really cool games there."

Junpei gestured and pointed at the direction of the arcade.

"Sure, why not."

"Hey, we're gonna check out the arcade."

Before the girls even could react, the had walked to the arcade already.

"Geez, it's like your walking with a little kid."

Yukari sighed, which Minako giggled in response.

"I think he's nice."

"Yeah, well he is kinda nice. Buy he's such a perv, he's like the poster boy for sexual harassment."

"Well, anyways, wanna check out the café here? It's really famous and they have really good coffees there."

Minako and Yukari went to Chagall Café. As they eneter, Minako could smell aromas of brewed coffee in the air. It smells nice and relaxing. She could see students from Gekkoukan High chatting and sipping drinks here.

"Students from our school are usually regulars here."

"Welcome to Chagall Café. So what'll it be?"

As they sat down a waitress approached them and handed them the menu.

"I'll have Pu-erh tea, please."

"Then, I'll have the Café au lait ."

"Pu-erh tea? I've never heard of it."

Minako questioned the funny named tea.

"It's a type of tea that comes from China, and just like wine, when it ages it tastes even better. What I like about it is its earthy aroma."

They were hanging out in the café and after that, they walked around Paulownia Mall.

"Phew, I'm beat."

Yukari and Minako had sat down on the wooden bench, resting their strained legs.

"I wonder if the guys are back yet."

"Hey, over here!"

Junpei was waving his hands in the air as him and Minato walked towards the girls. Surprisingly, it seems that Minato had bought something. It looked like a music shop bag. Typical.

"Nii-san, what did you buy?"

He opened the plastic bag. Stared at the item inside and took it out. Finally, he handed the album to his sister. Guns N' Roses: Nightrain to Nowhere. She chuckled.

"You really love classic rock, don't you."

* * *

The scene where they first met Junpei was a bit of a blur for me… at it was quite hard to write. But I managed to finish it on time. Phew.

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own persona or any of its affinities. It clearly belongs to their respected creators.


	5. Chapter 5

**Memento Mori : Papilio Effectum**

**Chapt 5**

* * *

"Hey, guys. Mind coming home a bit early today?"

Yukari was talking with the siblings while holding up her phone.

"Mitsuru-senpai said that the Chairman would want to have a proper greeting with you guys."

Minako had a sudden chill up her spine. She remembered the Chairman. A two-faced cheater who is blinded by his own ambitions. She hated him. She couldn't stand breathing in the same air as him, but she needed to take control of things. So she took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Okay, sure."

* * *

She loathed every second of it. The room was silent and everyone was sitting on the couch, somehow there was tension in the air.

"So, do you have any questions?"

After he introduced himself. Ikutsuki turned his attention to the siblings.

"Are there any other residents in this dorm? Considering I'm the only boy here..."

Minato was the first one to ask.

"Well, as you can see this is a co-ed dorm. So, you are welcome anytime to stay."

"There is also another male who lives in this dorm, his name is Akihiko Sanada. He's a senior just like Mitsuru here."

Akihiko. Oh, how Minako missed him so much as she heard a mention of his name. They practically shared everything together, from their happy times and moments where you just feel like crying. He was her star and she was his sun.

"Do you have another question?"

"Uh, no that's okay."

Minako tried to sound indifferent.

"Then, I hope you'll have a wonderful time living here."

And by that the discussion was over.

* * *

Minako pondered on how to take her actions carefully, so that the accidents from the past wouldn't repeat itself. She was shifting right and left on her bed. It was moments away before midnight.

The lights soon went off and the skies turned green. She still couldn't sleep. She heard a chuckle.

"Hello, we meet again."

It was the strange little boy.

"Pharos... I-"

Minako was desparate to talk to someone about her having a second chance. She hoped he would remember.

"Pharos? Who is that?"

But the boy only looked at her in confusion. That's right, the past repeated itself. So right now they've just met, so it's unlikely for him to remember her. She sighed.

"That's you. Your name's Pharos."

"Me? I don't remember having a name... But I really like that name."

"Pharos..."

He repeated.

"Can I keep the name?"

"Of course. It's yours anyways."

"Thank you."

He smiled.

"Haha... But I didn't really do anything."

Minako was finally relaxed. She could practically tell him anything, but she would still have to choose her words properly around him.

* * *

The next morning she looked at her calendar. There's going to be a full moon tomorrow. She remembered in the past, how she first awakened to her powers. Her persona ability.

She couldn't wait. Finally she would have her powers back.

Oh, how she misses Orpheus. Her first persona.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey, wake up. We're gonna be late if you keep on snoozing around."

It was Minato's voice. She looked at her clock and it was 7:10am. She was late. She couldn't sleep last night so she slept really late. In about 15 minutes she was all set to go. The dashed to school together.

Miraculously, the bell rang when their feet had stepped on school grounds a couple of seconds ago.

"Safe."

She sighed.

Afterschool, Minato had promised to hang out with Junpei and check out the clubs the school has provided. So Minako had to go home alone. Then there were thumping sounds, as if someone was running. It got louder.

In an instant someone had passed over her. He seemed tall and she could see a quick glimpse at his red vest and grey hair. It was Akihiko. Minako looked at him as he passed by. She missed him.

Akihiko suddenly stopped his tracks. He just saw a glimpse of the girl he just passed by. She looked pitiful. Her eyes reflected sorrow. He looked back and saw the girl no more. So he continued on.

Minako had already stepped on the school's entrance.

"This didn't happen last time. We met too soon! We were supposed to meet after I've awakened to my persona..."

She thought aloud.

"Well... I wanted things to be different, didn't I?"

* * *

So, this chapter was pretty random. I just wanted to give an AkixMina scene and it turned out quite weird… oh, well. I didn't really discussed Ikutsuki's introduction much because personally, i just don't like him and it's kinda hard writing about him.

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own persona or any of its affinities. It clearly belongs to their respected creators.


	6. Chapter 6

**Memento Mori : Papilio Effectum**

**Chapt 6**

* * *

That night Minako still couldn't sleep, she kept on thinking about possibilities that could alter the future. It was moments away before midnight yet once again.

Minako was feeling kinda sick of all the thinking. She headed downstairs to get a drink. She heard someone running down the stairs.

"Minako? Why are you here?"

Yukari was puffing after descending down the stairs. She was followed by Mitsuru. The front door opened up and was slammed closed after. It was Akihiko and he was panting, shirt torn and bruises could be visible from the holes of his shirt.

"Akihiko!"

Mitsuru ran towards him.

Wait, could today be the day that she would awaken to her persona? But it was a day too early and she wasn't at the roof.

"Get ready to be surprised, it'll be here any second."

He managed to speak in between heavy breathes.

"Akihiko, this is no time to joke around."

Suddenly the door banged and Akihiko who was leaning in the door flew over and landed a few steps back. He screamed in pain. Alongside Yukari who screamed in horror.

The shadows emerged from the door and began attacking Mitsuru. One of them went to Akihiko and was about to attack. Minako saw a glint below her feet. It was an evoker. It had an engraving on it. Akihiko. His evoker flew over her way when he had landed a few steps away.

"Go on, shoot. Like this."

She saw a flash of image in her head and a boy was pointing his finger to his head, and as if it was a gun. He pulled the trigger.

She unconsciously took the gun.

"Per...so...na"

Sounds of shattered glass echoed through the room and a person appeared, it's as if the person was floating above Minako.

"I art thou, and thou art I."

"I am Eurydice, the guardian who came from the sea of your soul."

Eurydice? What about Orpheus? Her mind was full of questions but her body kept on moving, as if it has a will of its own.

"Eurydice!"

She screamed. Eurydice began to attack the shadow with its garu skills. The shadow vanished. Everyone was looking at Minako in shock. She began to wobble.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Yukari was the first one who ran towards her.

"I'm alright, just in a bit of shock..."

"Takeba. Take the Arisatos and get out of the building. We'll meet at the back."

"Right."

Yukari's voice was trembling.

"What are you waiting for Yukari, Go!"

Akihiko was beginning to be impatient.

"I-I'm going."

Yukari took Minako's hand and dashed upstairs to get Minato.

* * *

"What's all this noise?"

Minato had woken up from his sleep and he was looking at the time... The hands were stuck in 12.

He heard a loud bang.

"Hey, wake up!"

He heard Yukari say aloud. Minato opened his door. He saw Yukari's face, she was afraid.

"I don't have time to explain, just follow me!"

They ran towards the 4th floor.

"The roof! We might be safe there."

Yukari took out the keys and opened the door. She locked them back afterwards. She sighed in relief.

Yukari heard a transmission.

"Takeba, do you read me?"

"Y-yes, I hear you."

Yukari's voice was trembling.

"The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw."

Yukari gulped.

"What's wrong?"

Minato looked confused. Yukari turned her head towards him.

"Umm..."

Suddenly, at the edge of the roof they saw a dark and giant hand dangling down. Suddenly another hand appeared and it was holding a blue mask. It shifted its mask left and right. The hands multiplied and all of them were holding swords that glinted under the yellow moonlight.

"What the hell's that?!"

Minato was the first one to react. Minako and Yukari both turned their heads towards the giant shadow as it crawled closer to the three.

"Stay back! I'll take care of this... I-I can summon mine, no porblem."

Yukari took the initiative and jumped in front of the siblings, as a gesture of protection. She took a gun out from her holster and began pointing it at her forehead. She breathed heavily. She was hesitant.

The shadow was too fast and attacked Yukari using its agi skills, which knocked her down. Minato was the one who stood closest to her. Her gun got thrown out into his directiona and landed next to his feet. He took the gun.

"Per...so...na"

Sounds of shattered glass began to echo.

"I art thou and thou art I."

"I am Orpheus, the guardian who came from the sea of your soul."

Minako's eyes grew wide. Orpheus? Why was her first persona Eurydice and his was Orpheus? It doesn't make sense.

Suddenly Minato's head felt heavy, he couldn't bear his weight anymore so he began to knelt down. Suddenly something came out from Orpheus' mouth. They were hands, and soon emerged another creature which devoured Orpheus completely. Minato screamed in pain.

Thanatos began attacking the giant shadow with no mercy. In an instant the giant shadow disappeared into the darkness, alongside its life.

After the assult, Thanatos turned back into Orpheus. Minato's headache subsided and he stood up once more. But his knees were shaking and he fell back to the ground.

"Nii-san!"

"Minato!"

Both of them rushed to him. Suddenly Minako's head felt heavy as well, she fell down and fainted.

"H-hey!"

* * *

My story just keeps on getting weirder and weirder…

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own persona or any of its affinities. It clearly belongs to their respected creators.


End file.
